Forma de llamar la atención Número 57
by Akari Yumei
Summary: Madeline es paseadora de perros, Alfred la contrata sin saber que quedaría prendado de cariño por ella. Su forma de llamar la atención no es para nada sutil. US x Fem!Canada. Para Melanny por su cumpleaños.


**Disclaimer**: La historia me pertenece. Los personajes no son míos sino de su respectivo dueño y si son del fandom entonces claramente son de ellos.

Para Melanny por su cumpleaños, espero te guste y que pasés un lindo día.

Gracias por leer de antemano ^.^

* * *

**Forma de llamar la atención Número 57**

Tenemos a un estadounidense viviendo en Canadá. Tenemos a una canadiense que trabaja paseando perros. Tenemos además un rótulo que indica que esta joven pasea perros y que además es muy recomendable por muchas personas. Él se llama Alfred. Ella se llama Madeline. Y Alfred contrató a Madeline para que lleve a pasear a su perro Labrador Retriever llamado Tony.

Madeline es algo tímida y además muy linda. Alfred recién la conoce en persona cuando ella llega por el perro.

—Buenos tardes, vengo por el trabajo de paseadora —dice ella cuando el joven abre la puerta, trae consigo tres animales más— Soy Madeline Williams.

— ¡Buenos tardes! Soy Alfred y ¡Ow! Te vez mejor en persona de lo que pensaba —dice sin darse cuenta de lo dicho.

—Ehm…yo… —su rostro se enrojeció de vergüenza y pena— Este… Gracias.

Después de una pequeña charla entre el hiperactivo y despistado estadounidense y la tímida y avergonzada canadiense, ella se llevó al querido perro de él. Este era más calmo pero muy cariñoso.

El contrato establecía que Madeline pasearía a los perros cuatro veces a la semana por las tardes, siendo lunes, miércoles, viernes y sábado.

Y ese día era lunes. Llegamos al miércoles.

Cuando Alfred abre la puerta decide saludar de otra forma:

— ¡Buenos tardes, Maddie! Hoy te vez muy bonita.

Nuevamente, ella se sonrojó apenada por el cumplido y el trato tan amable.

—Yo…Gracias, Alfred… Buenos tardes también.

—Te deseo suerte hoy.

Ella simplemente asintió, tomando la correa del animal. Ahora es viernes y Alfred saluda de la misma forma tan cálida y confiada. Sólo que cuando recibe al perro, se despide de esta forma:

—Gracias por pasear a Tony, estoy tan ocupado que apenas lo atiendo.

—No hay de qué, Alfred, ese es mi trabajo —responde ella con una leve sonrisa.

—Jeje pasa una linda noche.

—Gracias, igual.

—Por cierto, me gustan tus ojos violetas, no dejes que se llenen de ojeras ¡Adiós, Maddie! —y cierra la puerta rápidamente.

Ella queda plasmada, sacude su cabeza, algo confundida y tratando de olvidar eso.

Cuando llega el sábado, el "Hoy te vez muy linda" pasa a un "Me gusta lo que hiciste con tu cabello". Ella trata de acostumbrarse a esos halagos tan random. Pasan dos semanas. Nuevamente es sábado y quien recibe a Madeline no es Alfred, sino su hermano, el cual todavía no conoce.

—Buenas tardes, es un gusto conocerte al fin, Madeline, soy el hermano de Alfred, Arthur —saluda educadamente un chico que al parecer es un poco mayor que Alfred.

—Buenas tardes, ehm ¿Y dónde…está él?

—Está algo ocupado así que hoy no pod— ¡Argh!

Y entonces apareció Tony y mordió la mano del rubio sacudiéndola "¡Suéltame, condenado animal!". Madeline de inmediato tomó al animal de su correa, tratando de apartar al animal de Arthur. Pero no quería soltarse y no fue hasta que segundos después llegó Alfred a detener a su mascota.

—Arthur, no molestes a Tony —decía mientras acariciaba al animal color grisáceo.

— ¡¿Molestarlo yo?! ¡Fue Tony, ese animal me detesta! —se excusó poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Pero claro que no ¿Verdad, Tony?

Este en respuesta ladró, recibiendo mimos de su dueño y mirando al mayor el cual sintió la verdad tras esa actuación de perrito bueno.

Madeline, sin comprender mucho, decidió hablar: — ¿Entonces hoy no lo pasearé?

— ¡Ah! —Alfred le miró, ignorando a Arthur— Lamento eso, mi hermano no se lleva bien con Tony, pero aquí está, —le dio la correa, el animal caminó felizmente hacia la muchacha— Estuvo impaciente desde la mañana por salir de paseo.

Ella se dirigió al perro el cual le miró divertido "Tal parece que predices el futuro, hoy iremos a un nuevo parque con tus amigos" Este ladró moviendo la cola. Ella sonrió. Alfred la miró hipnotizado. Arthur lo notó, conteniendo la risa.

—Entonces me voy, los veo en la tarde.

—Cuídate, Madeline —se despide el mayor.

— ¡Diviértete, Maddie! —se despide el menor.

Alfred se niega en quitar su mirada de ella aún cuando ya está lejos. Arthur entonces revienta en carcajadas.

— ¡No puedo creer que estés enamorando de ella! ¡Hahahaha, y decías que eso era de tontos!

— ¿Qu-Qué? —completamente rojo, repleto de vergüenza y tropezado con sus propias palabras— ¿De-De qué estás hablando? Ella no me gusta pa-para nada.

—Oh sí, y yo soy el vivo representante humano del Reino Unido, hazme el favor y deja de negar cosas obvias, se te cae la baba por ella.

— ¡N-No es cierto! —se defendió— Además…Además…

— ¿Qué? —preguntó cruzándose de brazos, sonriendo burlonamente— Al parecer Alfie está enamorado de la linda paseadora de perros.

— ¡No es sólo linda! —y se dio cuenta de lo dicho, ahora parecía un tomate— Es-Es decir…yo…

Arthur volvió a reír, sabía que Alfred había quedado prendado de Madeline desde que la conoció, sólo que el mismo hasta ahorita se estaba enterando.

Pero en fin. La idea era que siguieran como si esa pequeña charla no hubiera pasado entre los dos. El problema es que Alfred no se enteraba de lo que decía a la canadiense. Frases como "Te vez mejor que una hamburguesa" ese día ella perdió el apetito tratando de ver el trasfondo de ese comentario. O un día como a los dos meses que se le salió la frase "Me gustas un montón" su excusa fue que ese era un comentario de Arthur hacia ella, el mismo día se topó con el susodicho teniendo una cita con su novia. Alfred no tuvo comentarios así que simplemente le dijo buenas noches.

Pero después de tanto tiempo, tiempo incontable y sin embargo no exagerado para los jóvenes. Y después de que los tres se hicieran buenos amigos. Alfred tuvo una maravillosa idea. La sacó a sabiendas de lo enamorada que estaba Madeline de los perros.

Era miércoles, un día común y corriente. Tony esperaba en la puerta con ansias a la canadiense, le encantaban los paseos y los parques, además de los amigos caninos que había formado gracias a eso. Ahora bien, cuando llega Madeline a la puerta él decide actuar como si fuera normal.

— ¡Buenas tardes, Maddie! —saluda él.

Ella queda perpleja, mira de arriba abajo el atuendo del joven. Un traje de una pieza, peluda, adorable y algo infantil, de un perrito blanco grande y suave.

— ¿Al, se-seguro que…? Ehm…digo… ¿Sabes lo que…llevas puesto?

— ¡Claro! —responde él, ignorando el torbellino de emociones alocadas que le invaden por dentro— Es mi traje para ir a pasear contigo.

— ¿Dis-Disculpa?

—Hoy pasearé con ustedes, no te importa ¿O sí?

—N-No…claro que no me importa pero…

Debía admitirlo, el estadounidense se miraba adorable y tierno con ese traje. No tenía ni la menor idea de aquello pero igualmente fueron juntos al parque.

Cuando llegan, dejan a los perros corretearse y jugar. Todo bien, charlan amistosamente e ignoran las miradas extrañas y sombradas de las personas a su alrededor. Entonces es donde todo se pone serio. Alfred cuenta que ese traje es por algo especial y que no lo había usado antes por miedo. Madeline le miró atentamente, pensando en que días atrás él se había estado poniendo orejas de perro o colas o cosas parecidas, eran lindas pero no tan llamativas como ese traje.

—Meddie…Tengo que decirte algo —dice él, nervioso y sonrojado.

—Dime —ella sonríe de lado, pero a la vez curiosa.

—Es-Es que…mira, una vez dijiste que estabas enamorada de los perros y que te encanta pasearlos y eso…

—Sí, pero eso…

— ¡N-No creas que me estoy burlando! Es sólo…ehm…

Ella no dijo nada, esperó. Él tomó valor, así que respiró hondo y soltó rápidamente: — ¡Yo no estoy enamorado de los perros porque estoy enamorado de quien pasea a mi perro y esa eres tú, quería llamar tu atención y que me creyeras por eso me vestí de este modo porque también quiero que te enamores de mí!

Y entonces…silencio absoluto. Ella y él no podían estar más rojos, no podían estar más apenados, y sobre todo, ella no podía creer lo que escuchaban sus oídos. Así que Madeline optó por tomar su mano, aún con los guantes grandes de pata, y estrujarla, apartando la mirada.

Alfred la miró confuso, nervioso. Ella, con los nervios de punta y con voz apenas audible, pronunció: —No era necesario eso porque…ya estoy enamorada de ti.

Eso fue todo. Alfred con una emoción desbordante la abrazó fuertemente, muy feliz. Madeline ocultó su rostro en el pecho del más alto, avergonzada y feliz. Tal vez no sea necesario llamar tanto la atención para declararse.


End file.
